Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12.
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Bart Simpsonocchio. Cast *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stromboli *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Transcript *Rayman: (heads for the boating dock) Bokkun?! Ha! Bokkun! This burns me up. After all, I tried to do for him. Who is his conscience away? Me or that no good hoodlum Bokkun?! I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train out of here. Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home. (hears a braying sound, which makes him shudder. Rayman takes out a ladder, climbs up, and sees Edgar Balthazar and his henchmen luring frightened little howling donkeys, squealing pigs, and scared monsters into crates) *Edgar Balthazar: Come on, you blokes. Keep them going. Lively there now. We haven't got all night. *Rayman: Where are all those animals coming from? *Edgar Balthzar: Come on, come on. Let's have another. (a donkey and a pig are brought out) And what's your name? (the animals can only bray and squeal) Okay, you'll do. In you go. (throws them into some crates with three other pigs, two other donkeys, and a gazelle) You boys will bring a nice price. (laughs evilly as a vampire bat monster and a pig are brought out) Alright! Next! And what may your names be? *Cody and Tuck Carbunkle: Cody and Tuck Carbunkle. *Edgar Balthazar: Well, you can still talk. *Cody and Tuck Carbunkle: Yes, sir. Can we please go home to our mothers and Brad? *Edgar Balthazar: (snatches them and throws them away) Take them back! They can still talk! (Cody and Tuck are thrown into a cage in a pen with Holt Hyde (Jackson Jekyll's monster form), a vampire named Nagihiko, a black plant like creature with glasses, Mandark, and four yellow donkeys named Nelson, Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo, who then begin to protest by beginning) *All: Please, your Honorship. Have mercy. And break us free already! *Edgar Balthazar: (cracks his whip, scaring the boys, who are now donkeys, monsters, and pigs, in Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE! (activates his red lightsaber) You boys have had your fun. Now, pay for it. *Rayman: Boys? So that's why. (climbs down the ladder) Bart Simpson! (runs back to the pool hall) *Bokkun: Ha! To hear that stupid big nosed brat talk, (sips his root beer) you would think something is going to happen to us. (sprouts out donkey ears, unaware of this. Upon seeing this, Bart looks at his root beer and pushes it away) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (strikes a ball and sprouts out donkey tail came out of his pants. A shocked Bart looks at his fake cigar and tosses it away) Where do they get that stuff? *Rayman: (in a flashback) How do you ever expect to be a real boy? *Bokkun: (strikes another ball, and as his head, he turns around, grabs his cigar, and shows Bart that he now has a donkey head) What's he think I look like? An animal?! *Bart Simpson: You sure are! (laughs, but now makes a donkey hee-haw and a pig squeal, and covers his mouth in shock) *Bokkun: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, then also brays, and covers his mouth to stop) Did that come out of me? (Bart nods his head, horrified. Bokkun feels his donkey snout, places his hands on his furry face, only to feel nothing but fur, and then reaches his long pointed ears, but tugs at them, and grabs his donkey tail end) Hey! What the--? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror, realizes that he is turning into a donkey, and screams in terror. He runs around in panic) I've been double-crossed. Help, help, somebody help! I've been framed. Help! (gets on his knees, but begs to Bart to help him, and shakes him up and down) Please, Bart, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal! Call that big nosed brat. Call anybody! (lets go off Bart as his hands change into hooves. Bart gasps and backs away, scared) Go on, Bart. It's all up with me. (Bart obeys) Mama? (in the shadow, Bokkun is forced on all fours, and having turned into a complete donkey, starts to wreck the whole place apart while Bart runs away and hides under a chair) MAAAAAMMAAAAA! (when Bokkun leaves, braying uncontrolably, Bart sprouts out pig ears) *Bart Simpson: Oh, what's happening? *Rayman: (rushes to the rescue) I hope I'm not too late. *Bart Simpson: What will I do?! (sprouts out a donkey tail, grabs its end, and gasps. Rayman rushes into the hall and sees Bart, who runs up to him) *Rayman: Bart Simpson! *Bart Simpson: Rayman! Oh, Rayman, help me! *Rayman: Quick, guys. The kids. They're boys. They'll all donkeys. Oh! You too?! (Bart nods) Then, come on, quick. Before you get any worse. (Rayman and Bart run out of the pool hall) This way, Bart. It's the only way out. (the heroes climb up the cliff) Hurry up. Move it, quick! Before they see us. You've got to jump! (the heroes jump off the cliff and dive into the sea) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pinocchio Parts Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts